Python
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Just an Atlantis fic. Python (Jason/Pythagoras)


**Author's note: First fanfic for the new BBC series Atlantis! I'm going to put it in the misc category until fanfiction puts up an Atlantis category. I hope you enjoy! This is my first attempt at this Fandom. **

* * *

Jason watched as Pythagoras walked back towards him, his hand tightly holding the pure black stone. As he walked past Jason he tried to smile reassuringly but Jason could see him trembling.

When Jason drew the white stone, he didn't feel relieved.

On their way back to Hercules' house, Pythagoras tried to reassure Jason that he was fine "I..I mean I could bore him to death talking about triangles, you'll never know!" he said, his eyes were focused on his feet; he refused to meet Jason's gaze.

Jason sighed and walked in front of Pythagoras and clasped him on the shoulders making him meet his eyes.

"Listen, you are not going to die tomorrow, you hear me? I will make sure of that" Jason said. Pythagoras looked at him wide eyed "you can't, I drew the stone, not you."

Jason sighed "we'll figure this out okay? I won't let you die", he let go of Pythagoras' shoulders and turned so that he was walking side by side with him again. Pythagoras turned and gave him a soft smile and gently placed his hand in Jason's.

Jason stiffened and then relaxed, giving Pythagoras' hand a quick squeeze. It was a small token of comfort.

* * *

That night, Jason was awoken to the sound of someone hurriedly scribbling on paper. He turned around on his bed to find Pythagoras still awake and writing at the table. Jason yawned and got out of his bed to walk over to him. Pythagoras was so intent on his work he didn't even notice Jason behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked quietly making Pythagoras jump. "You scared me!" Pythagoras said angrily, but then the anger faded "I was finishing up my work before tomorrow"

Jason sighed "you should be asleep; you'll need it"

"I can't sleep. I keep dreaming of the Minotaur and it kills me in horrible ways and it's actually going to happen tomorrow" tears sprang from his eyes and Jason couldn't stand it. He knelt down beside him and forced him to meet his eyes "I will not let you die tomorrow, you saved my life, I have to save yours"

But Pythagoras just shook his head "you can't! No one has ever killed the Minotaur and I certainly won't be the person who does kill it, I'm rubbish with a sword and besides no one has ever survived…" he trailed off.

Jason shook his head "watch me" he said softly. He then stood up and clamped a hand on Pythagoras' shoulder "you should get some sleep"

"But what are you going to do?" Pythagoras asked softly, but Jason wouldn't answer, he just pulled him out of his chair and towards his bed. Once Pythagoras was in his bed and sleeping soundly, Jason turned back to the table and plucked the black stone from it.

It was then that he decided that he would take Pythagoras' place. He looked over at the sleeping boy and smiled, in such a short time he had become important enough to Jason that he was willing to die for him.

Maybe this was his fate.

* * *

It was just after Jason had killed the Minotaur. The people were walking behind him as he led them out of the caves, Pythagoras was walking alongside him. Their shoulders were brushing against one another in the dark tunnel. But it didn't feel weird; it felt reassuring, because they were both alive.

Once they got out of the tunnel and into the too bright sunlight, Pythagoras turned around and punched Jason in the face. Jason gasped and held his jaw, surprised at how hard Pythagoras could hit "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Jason yelled at him.

Pythagoras was angrily holding his hand and yelling in pain "ow..ow ow..that was for stealing my stone and going in my place! I didn't want you to die for me!"

"I did what I had to do! I-" Jason said in reply. But he was cut off though by Pythagoras suddenly clamping his hands on Jason's head and kissing him furiously.

It was safe to say Jason's brain stopped working at that point.

When they pulled apart Jason was blushing furiously and Pythagoras was smiling "and that was for killing the Minotaur" he said softly.

Jason looked at Pythagoras and smiled "well I've never been thanked like that before. But I could get used to it" Pythagoras smiled and then clasped Jason's hand and together they both ran back to the group.

* * *

That night, Hercules came back from celebrating at the Tavern late, so when he came home he was surprised to find Jason and Pythagoras tangled together on one bed sleeping soundly. He didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and walked over to his own bed and got into it. He wasn't surprised in the slightest.

* * *

Author's note: What did you think? review please :)


End file.
